The tale of the lone Reggie
by moonbird
Summary: One winthers night Bushroot doesn't fell so well, and next day he wakes up to quite the shock sending him into a turmult. It's time to face the facts and set things right.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Reginald Bushroot absolutely and throughout hated wintertime!

He always had, ever since he was a kid, especially as his beloved plants would be no-where to be seen. Then it happened he by accident mutated himself into being part plant and with it came all the more reason to hate the dark cold time of the year. He simply did not strive in winter time, he needed sunlight, he needed warmth. but outside it was all cold, frozen and dark and Bushroot could only fell to well how much he was lacking energy. Even Spike didn't seem to be himself at all.

"Oh if it would only soon be spring." Bushroot sighed as he longingly placed a green hand on the cold window. "Then I would be fit again. and you my darlings." he turned to the small flowerpots with seemingly only sticks in them.. yet he knew they were only slumbering. "You would be able to flourish."

"Talking to plants again Bushbrain?" Megavolt snorted from his position in a shabby couch, where he laid flat on his back resting his head on his arms. "That's pure dumb you know."

"Hey! I have you know I can actually communicate with my plants!" Bushroot told. "Not like you and your supposed enslaved light bulbs."

"See that's the problem, no one ever even considers that light bulbs have feelings!" Megavolt stated. "But they do."

"Somebody is taking a wacky turn." Quackerjack stated from the floor where he was sitting in his own little mess of wires and cogs constructing what looked like a smiling mechanic clown doll. "Bushroot, apologies or you won't be allowed to play."

"But he started it." Bushroot began.

"Yeas, but I like him more than you." Quackerjack shrugged.

"Why is it always me you pick on?" Bushroot asked.

"Because you are a insecure little weakling which makes it easy." Liquidator stated as he was suddenly there leaning against the wall beside Bushroot with relaxed crossed arms and a smirk on his watery face. "I used to sell half my stocking of nonfunctional appliances to losers like you." and he simpled pushed Bushroot so Bushroot fell over and down on his beak. "Thanks for being in the bottom of the food chain mate, will he rise? Well he defend his honor, this bushy? I don't think so, cause he is we-he-weak-" Liquidator laughed, and was quickly joined in the laughter by Megavolt and Quackerjack.

"Hey Veggie, try this!" Megavolt send a zap after him.

"Auw!" at once Bushroot was back on his legs. "Hey! I'm half plant, that could have seriously hurt me."

Megavolt merely shrugged. "I was bored." he stated as if that explained everything.

"Being half plant isn't easy you know." Bushroot grumbled. "It's not like it happened on purpose, I could have been somebody! I was this close." he measured with his fingers. "A break through and I would have been on the top of the world."

"Yeah yeah." Quackerjack was beside him and slapped him so hard that it only could have been deliberate that it hurt. "We all could have been someone, I actually was on the top! but they decided I was not allowed to play, they took it all from me. But look what happened!" he spread out his arms and made an impressive summersault in the air to land on his feet's. "I was re-born! a better and new me!"

"You mean you became a wack job?" Bushroot asked.

"Exactly!" Quackerjack grinned. "Just like you Mr. Broccoli. Aren't we lucky?"

"Aren't we indeed." Bushroot murmured.

Suddenly Spike was at Bushroots hand, demanding to be petted as it sniffed showing his compassion for Bushroot. "Ah don't worry Spike." Bushroot sat down on his knee to pet the flytrap. "This isn't so bad, they are the closet I ever had to friends." he told. "Well, I suppose they are more like colleagues but even then, tons better than the last ones, and I have you.. if only I had some energy." he took himself to the head and then shook it. as to try and make himself more clear headed. "You know.. sometimes I wish I could go back.. well, often actually, it would sure make things a lot simpler to just be a duck. I don't know what I am doing, I just want to take care of myself and my re-search.. and my plants, that's all."

Spike nodded understandable.

"That's my Spike." Bushroot stated proudly as he rose up, only to stumble and grab a hold on the table. "Urgh." he gasped. "I don't feel so good."

"Well, you do look a little green." Megavolt commented.

Bushroot send him a look.

"Megsy dear friend." Quackerjack took Megavolt by the shoulder. "He is always green, that comes with being a living vegetable."

"You know, I totally forgot." Megavolt slammed a hand to the forehead. "How dumb of me!"

"Why do I even spend time with you?" Liquidator was left to ask.

"Because we are all you got?" Quackerjack suggested. "And it has been proved working together ends up in more profit."

"Now that's the point I was looking for." Liquidator grinned. "It's all about the profit!"

"Guys.. I really don't feel good." Bushroot was using all of his strength to keep himself raised as he leaned heavily against the table.

"You're not sick are you?" Megavolt was up on his feet's and in front of Bushroot looking intensly at him. "What can a mutated plant duck come down with?" he asked.

"I don't know." Bushroot swallowed. "I haven't been sick once since the mutation.. perhaps.. perhaps it's the lack of sunlight." he suggested. "I am always way weaker at winter time."

"Hey! you can't be the one coming down with something!" Quackerjack flipped. "You're the chemist! you're the one who can fix it!"

"let's just hope he doesn't start hurling and make things smell." Megavolt said in a disgusted tone.

"Then I suggest we find a place to lie him down." Liquidator said a little impatiently. "I'm not going to be the one paying for a new rug, and if I know you guys, either will any of you."

"Fine." Megavolt murmured guiding Bushroots arm over his shoulder. "Into the bed with you."

"Perhaps... some water." Bushroot managed to suggest.

"Man, you do look all withered." Megavolt commented. "Jack! you heard that, some water."

"Liquy, you department! water!" Quackerjack echoed.

"What do you want? him to drink of me?" Liquidator asked. "I have you know, I find that revolting."

Bushroot didn't manage to hear the rest as he found himself put rather roughly down on the old madras, then he could only fell upon how bad he felt, his entire body in fact, and he only wanted to sleep, which thankfully was quickly granted him, the same moment as Spike came in and rested his fly trap head on his chest in support.

* * *

><p><em>AN; again.. I have no idea where I am going with this, I got vague clues, and sort of an idea of scenes I want to occur.. but ultimately I am just making stuff up as I go along. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Bushroot was feeling kind of weird as he woke again, he had to blink a couple of times as the light seemed to blind him, and then had to rub his eyes as he yawned. Well at least he didn't felt like he had been poisoned anymore. Spike, his loyal flytrap was still there, probably as sleep as the plant didn't even respond to Bushroots awakening. "There, there Spike." he padded the plant on the head. Though it still didn't respond. "Oh, you were probably up all night huh, that's no good in wintertime where we lack sunlight as it is."

He yawned once again as he straightened out his arms, and finally got up on his legs, wondering of Negaduck had arrived yet to share his plants or the masked menace had decided to let the four of them cook for another while. Bushroot didn't mind though, as much as he indeed was the button of the food chain in the fearsome five, they were still his partners, something Bushroot enjoyed having, a fact he cherished.

he found his way to the living room and was met with quite the mess, Quackerjack seemed to have been set loose with all of his toys, and half made dolls seemed to be laying everywhere, Megavolt even seemed like he had decided to help as a contraption that did not look like any toy was tossed aside.

As bushroot discovered he had almost stepped on a dolly, he carefully picked it up with the intention of putting it on the table, and he was really carefully! who knew what this innocent looking thing could do, perhaps it was filled with acid, perhaps it was actually a gas container. curiously Bushroot examined the doll a bit closer, trying to figure what it could be.

"HEY!" Quackerjack suddenly stood in the door, a teddy-bear aimed right at Bushroot. "Put that down!"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to set it off." hurriedly Bushroot placed it on the table as intended.

"How did you get in here wack-jack?" Quackerjack asked not lowering the Teddy one bit.

Bushroot blinked. "You mean into the living room or into the house?" he asked.

"You know what I mean." Quackerjack stated. "And boy pale, you choose the wrong house to break into, but fun for me! fun for me."

Bushroot held up both his hands, it had seriously flipped for Quackerjack! not that it was any kind of surprise, but it left Bushroot in a rather delicate position. "Now now, calm down." he tried. "No use over-reacting."

"Hey guys!" QuackerJack called over the shoulder. "It's playtime!"

Two other heads appeared in the door.

"How the hell did that guy get in here?" Megavolt asked.

"What?" Bushroot asked.

"I mean, if it was someone like Darkwing I could understand, but that guy looks like such a nerd." Megavolt continued.

"Guys." Bushroot tried both his hands still in the air. "It's just me."

"Me who?" Quackerjack asked. "Everyone is a me, or at least I hope so, it's so confusing with the people who is a we."

"huh?" Bushroot asked and then at last shook his head. "Doctor Bushroot!" he stated, at their odd looks he defeated added. "Bushbrain."

Warily the other three looked at each-other. Megavolt shrugged. "Well, I only know one person with such a stupid voice and so tired eyes."

At last QuackerJack lowered the teddy and walzed inside to stand right in front of Bushroot looking him over, before he at last poked him with a finger.

"Auw!" Bushroot let out and rubbed the sore spot. "Why did you do that?" he asked, and then lifted an eyebrow. "Say, didn't I used to be taler than you?" he asked.

"I guess that depends in what term you mean 'used to'" Quackerjack stated walking a turn around Bushroot, making Bushroot almost twirl around as he tried to follow Quackerjack with his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Bushroot asked.

"Try and do this!" Quackerjack held up a hand in front of his own face wrickling all the fingers.

"Why?" Bushroot asked.

"Come on, come on try it!" Quackerjack encouraged as he jumped up and down. "Or are you scared?"

"Scared?" Bushroot asked a little disbelieving. "Fine." he then said putting his own hand in front of his face, wrickling his fingers, that was when he halted and stopped moving his hand, instead just started intensely at it. "Hey." he uttered. "That's a normal ducks hand."

And he looked down of himself and was met what could be called the sight of a pretty regular duck.

"I would never have believed it if I didn't see it." Megavolt commented as he leaned against the wall with crossed arms. "But it suits you way better to be part plant!"

"This is.. this is wonderful!" Bushroot exclaimed. "No more an outcast! no more a freak! I can walk in the street, I can get my life back!" he exclaimed with both arms in the air, before he ran out in the bathroom to see his own reflextion.. "All though... Megs is right." he murmured. "Look wise the plant thing was in improvement, but oh well, I suppose you can't have everything." he turned around and ran back to the fly-trap. "Spike! Spike!" he called. "Spike look! we can life like normal duck and plant." but the flytrap didn't respond, it just stood absolutely still. "Spike?" Bushroot asked. "Hey Spike, talk to me." he pleaded, but the flytrap stood still as any normal fly trap would. "Oh no." Bushroot murmured. and then turned his head around. "Do we have something in here we can plant Spike in!" he asked. "Quickly!"

"Why?" Megavolt asked as he finally came into the room.

"I didn't create Spike or anything." Bushroot murmured as he lifted up the plant in his arms. "It's my telepathic link with plants that makes them come alive, Spike to, one day he just started following me out of the blue.. and well, I just kept him.. but without my link, he is just a plant, he needs to be planted before he withers!"

"So what you are saying is that you don't have that link anymore?" Megavolt asked.

"It.. it doesn't seem like it." Bushroot swallowed.

"So you're... normal?" Megavolts rat nose wrinkled in utter disgust.

"Well I wouldn't say that, we are all individuals you know." Bushroot tried to state.

"Your normal" Megavolt stated.

"Well.. I suppose.. I suppose I am." Bushroot at last admitted. "But hey that isn't so bad is it? after all, I'm still the same old Reggie." he turned around to carry Spike in the direction of the kitchen, praying just find something he could plant the fly trap in.

What he managed to find was an old and very rusty pot, thankfully dirt was something he himself was always able to provide. "There there Spike." he sighed relieved. "Now just for some water, there is plenty of flies for you in this dump and you'll be all fine." he clasped the earth around the roots of the fly trap. "You're a strong plant aren't you, you'll be able to make it through!" he picked up the improvised pot. "Though I better get you to the plant house quickest possible, there will be warmer there, and artificial sunlight for you, I know it's not nearly as good as real sunlight, now I tried the difference for myself, but just hang in there."

He was just about to leave the entire apartment behind as he was held back.

"Where do you think your going slacker-wack?" Quackerjack asked as he had a firm grip on Bushroots shoulder.

"To my green house!" Bushroot told. "I need to get Spike somewhere warm and wet, and I need to go to my lab so I can figure out what exactly happened."

"no can't do?" Quackerjack shook his head.

"why?" Bushroot asked.

"Negs could be here any minute, and if you're not here." Quackerjack shivered lightly. "It'll be us under the chainsaw."

"Oh." Bushroot fell back. "No I wouldn't want that, Of cause I stay around. But after that, I really need to get back to my green house! It could be a matter of life and death, perhaps something is really wrong with me!"

"Sure." Quackerjack let Bushroot back to the living room. "You'll just go home and do what you need to do after Negs is done with us." Quackerjack assured crossing his fingers behind his back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ewww that's really disgusting." Was Negaducks first comment as he had been told what exactly had happened with Bushroot, and he wasn't late to stand right in front of the ex-mutant. "Boy I knew you were a nerd but I had no idea." he hanked up in Bushroot holding him harshly up in the air. "What can you even do now?" he asked.

"I.. I am a doctor you know, I have a degree." Bushroot stammered. "In Plant physiology, Bioanalysis and chemistry, that's gotta count for something!" he exclaimed frightened.

"Bah! Plant physiology! I never heard such a useless term before." he harshly threw Bushroot away.

"That's what everyone says." Bushroot mumbled as he rubbed his sore behind. "It's not true though."

"Yeah yeah yeah, yap yap yap." Negaduck towered over Bushroot. "Is it permanent or what? that's what I would like to know."

"I really can't say." Bushroot gulped.

"Can you fix it?" Negaduck then asked.

"I don't know that either." Bushroot gulped. "And.. and." he shivered under the angry ducks gaze. "I'm not so sure that I want to."

"Oh phew this is pathetic!" Negaduck threw up his arms. "You had superpowers, major superpowers and you don't want them back? That's so disgusting I don't even know where to begin!"

"Honestly I don't know what to think myself." Bushroot tried.

"Then sit back and listen!" Negaduck yelled.

"You mean.. I am still in?" Bushroot asked.

"That's a dumb question." Negaduck crossed his arms. "No one leaves the fearsome five, it's a lifetime buisness, you simply know to much, but of cause, if your completely useless I suppose I will just have to dispatch you."

"Dispatch?" Bushroot asked.

Negaduck merely grinned in reply, which made Bushroot swallow rather intimidated.

"So people! time to listen up!" Negaduck exclaimed. "As it is plainly obvious it's the cold time of the year again, normally the crime rate of sanct Canard would be low in these months." he started. "Which is why this would be the best time to catch Dipwing off guard." he instructed. "We are going to hit, and we are going to hit big time tonight only it will be a set-up." Negaduck rubbed his hands. "In the beginning, only one will break it, only one apparently visible but plainly so, and as the Masked idiot thinks he have surprise on his side, the rest of us will attack, burn him! stake him and crucify him! be done with it ones and for all and the city is ours!" he triumphed.

"Oh I like that." Megavolt complied.

"I had planned on letting the weed be our bait, as you are both obvious and expendable."

"what?" Bushroot asked.

"But as your now only expendable I should like someone a bit more obvious, any volunteers?" Negaduck asked.

Bushroot was just left gaping.

"Uh uh, me me!" Quackerjack jumped up and down from his place on the couch. "I will come rolling in on my one wheeled and use a giant Jack in the box to explode a wall away, I will release the toy shoulders and defend myself with the hula hop! please oh please!" he begged with his hands folded. "It's so rare I get to use my toys probably!" he pleaded. "They need prober playing or they'll get all sad!"

"That'll do nicely." Negaduck grinned. "So lets get to it, our target is here!" he hammered down a map right on the table. "The diamond factory." he pointed. "Wacker-jack you'll just go nuts! at precisely twelfth in the night, you got that!"

"Aye aye sir!" Quackerjack saluted.

"The rest will come with me through my secret tunnel, and we will be waiting from the inside." Negaduck instructed. "We will be hiding in each our corner ready to attack."

"Urh.." Bushroot hesistated.

"What!" Negaduck asked annoyed.

"What am.. what am I going to attack with?" he asked hopelesly holding up his hands.

"Your such an idiot, think!" Negaduck growled. "What does people without powers usually do?"

"Oh erh.. erm."

"Catch!" Negaduck threw something at Bushroot. "Use that."

"Yikes!" Bushroot immediately dropped the object. "That's a gun!" he exclaimed looking horriefied at the slightly above average seized gun.

Negaduck rolled his eyes. "What did you think it was Bushbreath?"

"But.. I don't know how to use a gun." Frightened Bushroot looked at the object.

"Then I suggest you learn!" Negaduck stated. "And fast, I honestly don't mind if we lose you at this mission, your useless."

First as Negaduck had finally left did Bushroot hesitantly pick up the gun, the offer it to Megavolt. "Please." he asked. "What do I do?"

Megavolt sighed, and then at last pushed Bushroots hand away. "Best not think too much about it." he told. "Look, I'll do my best to cover you and if you just stay out of the way it'll be fine."

"You really mean that?" Bushroot asked.

"Shh, don' t say it too loudly." Megavolt shussed. "I don't want to make a habit out of it." he said in a low voice. "And put that thing away! you'll just end up hurting yourself."

"Right!" at once Bushroot dropped the gun on the table. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Megavolt sighed. "Ever!" he added as Bushroot was about to open his mouth.

"Right." Bushroot nodded. "Erh.. you think I will be able to make it back to the green house before.. urh."

"No!" Megavolt stated. "Stay here and stay close, you got that?" Megavolt asked.

"I got it." Bushroot sighed and went to the table to pick up Spike, which he sat down with. "Don't worry Spike, I won't leave you behind." he murmured stroking the plant.

"You can't communcate with it any-more you know." Megavolt rolled his eyes.

"Who's to say Spike can't hear me?" Bushroot asked. "Plants are always alive, always growing, such things as music and noise affects how they grow you know." he told. "And he is my best friend, I can't leave him behind."

"You're not seriously telling me you are planning to carry around with him?" Megavolt asked.

Bushroot was left to look hopelessly at him. "What other choice do I have?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Bushroot was doing as told, he kept as close to Megavolt as possible clutching Spike close, Liquidator was swimming around in the back ground keeping a good distance and Negaduck was up front leading the way, as they suddenly stopped, Liquidator stopped to without trying to get any closer.

"Stay put." Negaduck instructed. "I'll check if the coast is clear." he headed up ahead.

The three remaining fiends was left in silence. Bushroot holding Spike closing standing close to Megavolt and Licky still keeping the distance.

"Back off will you! the danger hasn't begun yet!" Megavolt made aware. "Shezz."

"Sorry." Bushroot mumbled moving away.

"Relax, it's not like this is your first time is it?" Megavolt rolled his eyes.

"No." Bushroot admitted. "But I was.. I erh." he was shaking lightly. "This is way different." he looked at Liquidator in the background. "Not for anything, but are you avoiding me?"

"I just want to make sure you don't have some sort of virus I could catch." Liquidator replied.

"That's a good point." Megavolt took an exstra step away.

"Your afraid that if you get to close to me you'll loose your powers?" bushroot asked.

"Well aint he the one with a doctor degree." Liquidator asked. "And he probably got ten percent discount for it in wall-mart to."

"Yeas I am the one with a doctor degree and I can tell that there is no need worrying." Bushroot told. "Our kind of mutations are completely unrelated, it's like comparing two different species of bacteria the same anti biotic won't work for both." he lectured. "Beside to take a guess this has something to do with my mutation exclusively, perhaps it's the next step or perhaps it just ran out, I don't know." he mumbled.

"Phew." Liquidator sighed relieved.

"You really don't want to change back that badly?" Bushroot asked.

"Going back? are you kidding me?" Liquidator asked. "I used to be a no-one putting up a show to appear as some-one, and now at least I am someone, why would I ever want to go back?" he asked. "So I can go home after a long days tough and unfruitful work, reading the paper about all those huge big shoot's I will never get any-where near?" he asked.

"Yeah who would want to go back?" Megavolt asked. "I don't remember much, but I remember it being lousy and un-appreciating.. always about doing what the world wants you to do, behave and stuff and then get a veggie for the trouble when something do work out for once, while everyone laughs in your face. This is ultimate freedom! It's living." he exclaimed. "I know that I am crazy, but you know what, I like this. I like being a mad scientist."

Bushroot was silent as he looked down on his duck hands.

"What is it anyway that's so good you want to go back to?" Megavolt asked.

"I wish I had an answer." Bushroot answered truthfully. "And I miss Spike." he murmured holding the plant a bit tighter. "It's funny, I never got to do so much of the stuff I really wanted to.. devote so much time to plants and science before after.." he hesitated. "Now that I do think about it.. It is the best thing that ever happened to me." he looked down at his duck hands holding the pot.

"I thought you wanted your life back." Megavolt lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought so to.. but." Bushroot looked confused at them. "I don't know any-more, I didn't even know to begin with." he was visible shuddering. "I wish I knew what to do."

"All right looser, there's clear!" Negaducks voice sounded loudly through the tunnel.

"Here is what you do, stay out of the fire." Megavolt instructed. "You'll only be in the way anyway."

"Right." Bushroot nodded. "Than-"

"Ah!" Megavolt stopped him. "Remember our deal." he murmered.

"My beak is sealed." Bushroot promised.

Together the four fiends snook inside, and was quikly delicated to hid each their place, Liquidator in a water tank, Negaduck up on the railing where he could jump down on Darking, Megavolt behind one of the huge machines, and Bushroot, he was supposed to stand behind another machine but Megavolt was honoring his promise and shielded Bushroot so Bushroot was now standing behind him. Bushroot didn't know what else to do that holding a good grip on Spike, even though quite frankly, the plant started to become really heavy in his arms, he wished he could speak some word to the fly trap, if for nothing else then to calm himself, but he was smart enough to know that that was stupid.

And at last the big crash sounded and Quackerjack bombarded through the door making all his promised noise, fireworks and even more.

Normally what Bushroot would have done was to let himself being assured by the plants in the ground around him that would spring up and shield him at his command, he was never alone, but now he covered his head with his hands realizing that he had never quite understood how scary these sort of things had to be for normal people who just ended up in the cross fire.. And Bushroot never thought he had been so happy to hear the familar voice. '

"I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am guarantess that just ran out regarding your new toy, I am Daaaaarking duck." And the mallard appeared in a puff of smoke somewhere in front of Quackerjack. "I am taking you in!" he exclaimed.

"Hah!" Quackerjack laughed. "We'll see about that."

"Stay put." Megavolt instructed.

And Quackerjack pulled out the very same teddy her had beforehand pointed at bushroot. "Take this!" and he pressed it to have an rain of bullets splatter out.

"Haha!" Darkwing exclaimed as he easily jumped aside. "You should have known by now that there is no way you can take me alone!"

"Your right." Quackerjack smiled.

"Oh, your arrogance no know bounds, but be assured.. what did you say?" Darkwing suddenly at to ask.

"Ticky boo!" Liquidator rose from his hiding place. "Today's special, duck kebab, buy now and get a torned heroes cape with it."

"LICKY!" Darkwing yelled. "But you two never work together.. unless."

"My cue." Megavolt mumbled he turned around to face Bushroot. "Just stay out of the way!" he demanded before stepping out. "Oh you guessed it Dorkwing." he told with a lifted finger sparkling.

"Well." Darkwing swallowed. "I am not going to go without a fight!" he pulled his gas gun. "Eat gas suckers!" and he let out an entire cloud of smoke. and as it vanished he was gone.

"Nice one do gotter." a third voice sounded. "But I know your tricks." and Negaduck appeared having caught Darkwing in a full nelson. "AHAHA, that was almost too easy!" he triumphed.

"Yeas indeed!" and Darkwing threw Negaduck over his shoulder. "Stay back!" he pointed his gun at the other three villains advancing on him.

"Oh but this is going so well." Quackerjack grinned. "Catch!" and he threw the very dolly Bushroot had been picking up earlier that very day at Darkwing.

Darkwing caught the object in mid-air. "What the?" he looked down at the dolly, and then his eyes widened as a clear ticking noise was to be heard from it. "YIKES!" Darking yelled. "A bomb!" and he threw it away from himself and just in the last second jumped into cover as the doll true enough exploided.. it just so happened that where he was taking cover was where Bushroot had stood safely hidden away all along, and now landed right at Bushroot's feed on his back looking it.

Stunned Bushroot looked down with wide-eyes as he drew his potted plant closer.

Darkwing blinked.. and then he jumped up on his legs. "Don't worry civilian I'll protect you."

"Wha?" Bushroot gaped, but didn't get to say more as Darkwing was putting up a protective front in front of him.

"Listen, I am going to distract them and then you'll just run as fast as you can for the door." Darkwing told. "This isn't a situation for hardworking honorable men."

"Huh?" Bushroot asked and then blinked. "Your protecting me?"

"Of cause, that is the only reason I am here." Darkwing smiled. "Protecting honorable men like you, no one should get hurt just because these wackos don't realize the impact of their fun."

"It's not that bad is it?" Bushroot asked carefully.

"They are evil." Darkwing shrugged. "And now you run, I promise I won't let any harm come to you."

Bushroot looked bewildered at him, having no clue how he was supposed to act.

"Go!" Darkwing urged pushing Bushroot in the right direction.

"There he is!" Quackerjack Triumphed pointing at Darkwing. "Get him!"

And Darkwing deliberately run the other directon of the exit, clearly to draw the fire away from Bushroot, who was still just left there.

"You _idiot!_" Negaduck was in front of Bushroot and hoisted him up so Bushroot dropped Spike as the rest was busy racing after Darkwing. "He was right there in front of you! he even had the back to you! He could have been a gooner! why didn't you shoot him?"

"Erh.." Bushroot stammered. "I..I...I..I.. I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "But I don't want to shoot anybody!"

"You were always so weak!" Negaduck threw him away so he crashed down. "All you had were does powers, and they were magnificent, if you had any kind of backbone you would have been the greatest of us, I hope you realize that, all that you could do!" Negaduck yelled into his face. "Now look at you! Pathetic! useless! I don't want to carry around with you any-more!" he pulled his gone. "So I guess I have to dispatch of you any-way." he pointed it right at Bushroots face.

"What!" Bushroot shrieked. "But.. but..but.. you can't!" he stammered.

"Watch me." Negaduck grinned as he loaded the gun. "All of you lot annoy the hell out of me, but you the most, Remember this, remember how weak you are, be scared."

Bushroot was honestly so scared that he couldn't move.

And it was only in the last moment he was pushed out of the way from the gun shoot and he tumbled down on the ground. A purple figure above him, who was also the figure to quickly jump up and grab his arm to pull him up on his legs. "Come on get out of here!" Darkwing gestured and pulled Bushroot with him towards a high window.

"Wait!" Bushroot yelled helplessly as he was dragged up in the window. "My plant!" he looked down at where Spike was still laying helplessly on the ground.

"Leave it!" Darkwing yelled.

"No you don't understand! I can't leave without it!" Bushroot yelled trying to get away from Darkwing.

"Oh for the love of" Darkwing grumbled. "Fine! I get the stupid plant!" and he pushed Bushroot out of the window.

"Yaah!" Bushroot yelled in shock and surprise, until he landed softly inside of what was like a plane.

"Easy there fellow." the pilot which Bushroot easily recognized as the side-kick. "Relax, your safe here." he told in a assuring tone. "But better move out of the way before DW lands on top of you."

Bushroot was to stunned, he just starred wide-eyed on the large seized pilot, who now seemed so nice and harmless.

"Yeah I guess events like this is a bit stunning, but honestly your fine now." Launchpad continued.

At last Bushroot swallowed, and did as he was told crawling behind the seat, for a little while he sat there in stunned silence, and at last a very beaten Darkwing landed on the seat Bushroot had previously occupying, holding the big plant between his hands.

"SPIKE!" Bushroot exclaimed and immediately reached for it.

"Here... you.. go.." Darkwing gaped for air handing over the plant.

"Oh no." Bushroot looked worried at the plant, it didn't look to good, it was obvious that it had been through some rough treatment. "Please be fine." Bushroot begged as he checked the leaves.

"Oh i'm fine." Darkwing stated. "This is just exercise for a hero like me."

"Oh I'm sure you can go through much worse." Bushroot mumbled nonecaringly. "But Spike is very delicate in this state, he could have died."

Darkwings face immidiatly faltered. "So much for a thank you." he grumbled, and then his face changed again. "Did you say Spike?" he asked in stunned surprise.

"Oh." Bushroot suddenly realized his slip.. and the very dangerous situation he was currently finding himself in.. he was in a plane.. high over the ground.. no super powers available.. and the plain belonged to his worse enemy.. Bushroot was sincerely beginning to doubt that he was going to survive the evening. "Erh.." he swallowed. "Yeah.. " he trailed off. "So? does that mean something?" he tried.

Darkwing squinted his eyes, seizing Bushroot.. Bushroot clutched Spike close and he closed his eyes.. and finally Darkwing blinked and turned around to lean against his own seat. "So, where may I drop you of?" he finally asked Bushroot.

"Oh.. erh.." Bushroot hesitated.. he was thinking of his green house.. but to obviouse and.. that was the first place Negaduck would look.. Bushroot really had to do something if he wasn't going to be killed by the duck.. ironically.. it was his golden opportunity.. but..

Defeated Bushroot hung with his head. "They are going to kill me." he muttered.

"What?" Darkwing turned around. "Why?"

"Because.. I can't make myself harm you." Bushroot answered truthfully. "You are right there not suspecting a thing.. but I can't do it."

"Do I know you?" Darkwing at last asked.

Bushroot sighed deeply. "Yeas." he at last answered.

"From where?"

Bushroot took a breath. "My name is Doctor Reginald Bushroot, I used to be a mutant, a criminal and a villain, before that I was a scientist and a doctor, right now I have betrayed all of my former associates and they want me dead for it because I know too much." he looked up to face the stunned faces of both Darkwing and Launchpad. "Help me." he asked of them.

Stunned Darkwing and Launchpad looked at each other.

Bushroot squinted his eyes hard together, clutching Spike close.

"Of cause."

Bushroots head snapped up to look wide-eyed at Darkwing who had said it.

"No one is going to harm you on my watch, no matter your history." Darkwing told firmly. "Launchpad, to the secret hideout." he looked back at Bushroot. "No one is going to find you there."

Bushroot couldn't comprehend what had just happened, he almost deflated down in his position. "Thank you." he sighed.

"Don't thank me yet." Darkwing cut him off. "When this is over, you are going to answer for all of your crimes, and as I can see, and that you said x-mutant, it means it won't be so easy to escape any-more."

"Fair is fair." Bushroot nodded taking himself to the head. "Oh, I think I am having a head ache." he squinted his eyes. "I don't think I was ever meant for this sort of life."

"Here." Darkwing through a water bottle up over his shoulder. "And I believe when we have gotten to the lair you have some explaining to do."

"Thank you." Bushroot thirstily drank from the bottle, before he gently poured the rest into Spikes pot. "And I think I got a lot of figuring out to do." he mumbled. "I can't gather head or tail in any of this."

Again Darkwing and Launchpad exchanged looks.. making Bushroot fell like they had some kind of none-verbal communication going on between them.

"Oh Spike." Bushroot mumbled to his plant. "What on earth have I gotten myself into?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

the view of Saint canard from the bridge was kind of breath taking, you could see how the thick layer of snow covered the entire city and how the great sky promised even more very soon by the dark gray swirling colour, long beneath them the water was slushed and hit the bridge in a continuously strive, they were even to high to hear all of the cars crossing the bridge.. all those people, never even knowing what resided inside. Bushroot looked wide-eyed out of the window trying to take it all in, still caring Spike around, he just couldn't let go of the fly-trap, despite how inanimate it was at current state, he had been constantly clutching to it as to draw just a little bit of comfort in this bizarre strange situation as it now, truly enough... started snowing outside, all over saint Canard.

"Impressive isn't it?" Darkwing nonchalant looked at his hand.

Bushroot nodded looking wide-eyed at the scenery.

"So Doctor Bushroot." Darkwing walked up in front of Bushroot confronting him face to face.. and they were indeed the exact same height Bushroot noted.. in his mutant form he had been taller. "Where is it you stand?" the hero crossed his arms.

"I.. I don't know." Bushroot answered.

Darkwing lifted an eyebrow.

"I am really confused." Bushroot slowly tried to explain. "I don't know what's happening and I don't know.." he had run out of things to say.

"What happened to you?" Darkwing then at last asked. "As I remember you were fine last October.. true it's been a while, but I know why you lay low in winter time, doesn't take a degree to figure that one out.. Why are you like... erh.. well."

"This?" Bushroot looked down at himself. "This is exactly how I was before my.. erh.. accident."

"Accident?" Darkwing asked looking like he didn't really buy that.

"Mr Darkwing, I never intended to become a mutant plant duck, I thought at best I would be able to gain extra nourishment for sun light after the experiment, and if that could be applied to everyone we wouldn't need to eat so much, we would gain all the most important vitamins from the sun and also gain a much stronger immune defense, making it almost impossible to get ill, the world could have gained so much.. that was what was supposed to happen at best, not mutation, no superpowers. At worst nothing should have happened at all." he told. "And I had tested and experimented for years, I thought it was safe."

"So you regret what happened?" Darkwing asked.

"I didn't say that." Bushroot murmured. "I never tried to find a cure, it never even accured to me.. because.. well, I guess I sort of liked it.. I like being a.." he hesitated. "Mad scientist." he echoed Megavolts words. "Finally I got all I ever wanted.. just to experiment in peace all though most of the things probably are a bit mad.. and now this just happened, I was just feeling a bit under the weather, went to sleep and as I woke up.. well." he gestured at himself.

"I am confused." Darkwing stated. "Are you or are you not happy with the turn of the events?"

"See that's the thing." Bushroot told. "I don't know."

Darkwing looked siezing at him.. making Bushroot crumble together.

"You would never happen to have some sort of planthouse would you?" Bushroot asked.

Darkwings eyebrow raised a bit up.

"The frost." Bushroot tried to explain. "It didn't do Spike any good... if there is just some place warm and wet.. he is just a plant now he wont crash anything look." he held ford the plant. "Completely inanimate.. well, except when he catches a fly, so just don't poke a finger into his trap."

"Oh." Darkwing looked at the plant and at the hopeless begging look in Bushroot's eyes. "Well Doctor Bushroot I think your in luck, I think I got the perfect place right here in the lair, come one this way." he gestured.

"Oh thank you." Bushroot sighed releaved. "I don't know how much longer Spike would be able to make it outside a prober environment.. I owe you Spikes life.. twice."

"Well, then I think we have reached even around now." Darkwing smiled a bit sheepishly.

Bushroot looked confused at him.

"Well, I seem to re-call a little girl you ones saved from decaying into a mud if slime." Darkwing explained slowly.

"Oh." Bushroot blinked. "Oh that was nothing! Any-one would have done that!"

"What was that storage unit even for?" Darkwing asked.

"Slowing down the decay." Bushroot told sincerely. "The less she moved around the better, and the best thing to do was simply to store her in something she wouldn't have gotten out there, it actually managed down speeding down the process by two-thirds."

"oh." Darkwing starred wide-eyed at him. "Doctor Bushroot I.." and he shook it off. "Here." he gestured to what actually kind of looked like a tiny green house, only storing some chemicals and only one plant.

"That's perfect." Bushroot sighed relieved as he eyed the thermostate inside that was just on the right temperature. "Not to dry is it?" he asked.

"I'll make sure to water Spike if you for some reason is unable." Darkwing mumbled.

Bushroot was all ready down on his knees placing Spike inside. "Why do you keep calling me Doctor Bushroot?" he finally asked looking up at Darkwing after having closed the little door.

Darkwing blinked. "That is your name is it not?" Darkwing asked.

"Yeas but it's usually bushy, or bushbrain with you." Bushroot mumbled.

"I don't kick people when they are down." Darkwing sniffed.

Bushroot crooked an eyebrow.

"All right maybe I do." Darkwing grumped. "I don't know what to call this situation, but something tells my Bush-breath will be tired in the long run, So Doctor Bushroot will have to do!"

"It's not like that!" Bushroot hurriedly assured. "It's just.. no one called my Doctor Bushroot for so long.. erh, they leave the Doctor part out." he tasted on the word and then smiled. "But I am a Doctor." it actually felt like regaining a string of dignity.. a thing he had been truly proud of being, it was also how he introduced himself.. it was who he was.. and he had almost forgotten. "I'm Doctor Bushroot." he repeated as if he was first now realizing. He took himself to the head as he raised up. "And I'm a scientist not a super villain!" he exclaimed as if it was a grant realization.. which it was.

Darkwing was left to stare a little wide-eyed at him.

"Sorry." Bushroot calmed himself down. "It just.. it just fells like someone finally threw a bucket of ice-water on me and I woke up." he took himself to the head.

"That's... good to hear." Darkwing managed to utter.

"I promise mr. Darkwing, I am turning a new leave, I was never able to harm anyone I.." suddenly he caught his own reflection in the Thunderquack. "GWAH!" he yelled in surprise. "Who's that?"

"Erh.. it's you." Darkwing had to tell him.

"Did I mutate again?" Bushroot touched his face as his starred wide-eyed at the reflection.

"No... your still just a duck.. you haven't changed one bit since the rescue." Darkwing hesistated.

"But." Bushroot tried to look at himself. "This doesn't look like me at all." truthfully the only thing recognizable about the stranger duck in the reflection were the blue eyes, that always looked a little bit sad no matter how the rest of him looked. his mother had called it tired eyes.. and it had only become worse with age.. the theory had been that it was because all the studying he did.

"I wouldn't know, I only ever saw you after.. well the accident as you call it." Darkwing raised an eyebrow. "But if you ask if you look anything like that, no, no you do not." he told. "But as you said, your turning a new leaf, I suppose a congratulations is in order."

"Yeah.. yeah.." Sadly Bushroot looked at himself.. the only other short glance had been so quick and so filled with surprise. "I suppose so." he mumbled as his hand slided over the sad reflection.

"Something tells me your conflicted." Darkwing stated with crossed arms. "I am keeping an eye on you."

"No I'm not.. I'm.. yeas I am.. no I'm not.. yeas, no.. yeah-no.. erh." Bushroot tried to figure it all out. "I feel like I could faint any minute."

"No no!" Darkwing exclaimed as Bushroot true enough looked paler than good was. "At least do it on the couch.. or in a chair! or something!"

"Where?" Bushroot's clearly unfocused eyes looked around.

"There!" Darkwing pointed at a purple couch right to the left.

"Thank god." Bushroot dropped right down in it on his back holding his forehead. "Mr. Darkwing.. I think something is wrong.. perhaps.. This is only the first state.. I.. you got to help me! I don't know what's happening!" he begged.

"Doctor calm down!" Darkwing tried. "Try and relax!"

"How can I? I'm confused! I'm shocked and I am scared out of my wits!" Bushroot exclaimed. "I mean I have often been all of does things.. but not this much!"

"Just shut up! I am not known for having patience!" Darkwing stated annoyed.

"Well I know that." Bushroot commented.

"Beside your better than this! You faced alien invaders for crying out loud!" he exclaimed. "And you've seen monsters, you created them! In light of that, is this really so bad?"

"Yeas!" Bushroot exclaimed.

"Bushroot you'll just worry Spike if you keep this up!" Darkwing tried what-ever came to mind.

And it worked.. at once Bushroot was quiet.. and as he was quiet the energi left him, his eyes glazed over and he was out, dropping back on the couch.

"Oi!" Darkwing brushed of his jacket as if to clean himself. "As if he is the only one a tad bit confused."

"Poor Bushroot." Launchpad commented from where he had been standing far away all the time. "This wouldn't be easy for any-one."

"Poor Bushroot? Poor Bushroot!" Darkwing exclaimed."Why is he so poor?"

"He doesn't even know who he is." Launchpad observed. "How would you know what to do when you don't even know who you are?"

"Yeah yeah." Darkwing mumbled plucking a feather from the passed out Bushroot. "Let's get to business, so this mutation just stopped ei? Probably not." he brought the feather to the table. "I mean how likely is that?"

"Gee DW, you think there is something really wrong with him?" Launchpad asked.

"If you ask me there has been something wrong with him from the moment we met, but if you ask in pure scientific terms." Darkwing asked as he examined the feather. "I think it would be unwise not to check all possibilities."

"Right." Launchpad nodded. "But perhaps it could wait."

"What are you talking about, of cause it can't wait!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Well, I just thought perhaps.. since it's almost seven."

"It's Seven all ready?" Darkwing looked out of the window, which just showcased a very black sky, the one thing lighting up the city being the snow.

"yeah.. remember it first become light around nine to ten these days." Launchpad reminded. "We haven't seen the sun for weeks."

"I get it." Darkwing laid down the tools. "Just.. keep an eye on the Doctor while I get Gos to school. And I really mean it, don't let him out of your sight!"

"You got it DW!" Launchpad saluted.

"I'll be back in a hour or so." Darkwing mumbled a tad bit annoyed over the interruption as he sat down in the green arm chair, not even bothering changing for the small morning and fast paced morning ritual which were to come.. sometimes looking back at the day where it was just him seemed like such a nice simple alternative, yet Darkwing all ready knew, he would not for a second really want to go back.

And Bushroot.. even in his sleep he looked troubled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up! Bushy wake up!"

Bushroot was violently shaken awake by an obviously distressed Darkwing.

"Wha-wha!" Bushroot managed to wake up, though he was in a rather shocked state.

"oh Thank god." Darkwing let go.

Bushroot blinked. "What?"

Launchpad easily placed a hand on Darkwing shoulder as to make the duck calm down which he did, and then he looked at Bushroot. "We thought you were gone." he told.

"Gone?" Bushroot asked.

"Yeas!" Darkwing answered. "Bitten the dust, passed over! gone with the wind!"

"Why?" Bushroot asked wide-eyed.

"You weren't breathing!" Darkwing slammed down. "Don't do that!"

"I didn't!" Bushroot assured. "I didn't know.. why wouldn't I be breathing?"

"It's like you were shutting completely down." Darkwing exclaimed. "You didn't even have a pulls! or wait, hang on." he took Bushroot's wrist, obviously feeling for a pulls with his thumb, furrowing his brows. "You still don't."

"Lets not be silly, of cause I have a pulls." Bushroot retrieved his arm. "Or am I also a Zombie now.. my heart beats.. no wait." horrified he felt for it, placed a hand over his chest.. and then waited, for some terrifying moments, and then at last, there was a beat.. Bushroot counted inside of his head.. there was four or five seconds between each beat. "That can't be right, no one's heart is that slow..."

"And I got other news for you." Darkwing waved with a feather. "Your not back to normal at all, your still a mutant."

"But.. then I don't understand." Bushroot stammered. "What about my powers? My telepatich link? the fact that I am part plant? Or should be! my looks?"

"From what I can see." Darkwing sighed deeply. "Judging from this." he held up the feather. "You're basically.. shutting down.. withering."

"But what happens when I am done withering?" Bushroot asked genuinely scared.

"I don't know, I never had a withering mutant plant duck in my lair before." Darkwing told while he stood there with crossed arms. "I only know what it usually means when a plant withers that... oh." he stopped up. "Oh I'm sorry."

Bushroot looked absolutely empty out in the air. "Guess it makes sense." he swallowed. "I was virtually indestructible, virtually immortal, you hacked in me into pieces and I would grow back together.. I." he swallowed. "I guess there would have to be some kind of price."

"I promise I will try and look further into this." Darkwing told sincerely. "I am not the one for just giving up."

"Let me help.. it is my own problem after all, and I am able to know more.. that is" he glanced at the lab in the lair. "If you don't mind me using your equipment."

Darkwing quieted, clearly debating inside of his head. and at last he sighed as he shook his head. "Fine." he mumbled.

Though as it turned out.. there really wasn't that much more to discover.. they ran tests, took blood samples, the two of them working well as the unlikely team, rarely speaking to each other and when did in clear terms, no nonsense. the sun was all ready almost gone again as finally Bushroot was left to defeated sitting down.. checking his heart beat and discovered it had slowed down even more now it was precisely 7 point 2 seconds between each beat... and it wouldn't take a genius to figure that his time had to be extremely limited. "It's no use." he mumbled.

"What? I have you know I never give up!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"I know that.. and perhaps there is a way, but then it'll be to late." Bushroot sighed. "And well.. perhaps there are more important things to do." he held his hands together. "I wish I was in my green house."

"You can't go there!" Darkwing exclaimed. "That's probably the place Negaduck is watching."

"I know that." Bushroot mumbled. "I still wish I was there, I just want to see it." his head landed in his hand. "What will happen to it? All my plants."

"Hey hey hey!" Darkwing started in a much more concerned tone. "Don't give up now, we barely begun." he sat down beside Bushroot. "You'll get through this!.. somehow.. it'll just be a faze."

"Don't worry about me." Bushroot murmered. "Who'll take care of the plants? Of Spike, he's been to most loyal companion in the entire world."

"And he'll be fine, because you'll be taking care of him." Darkwing told surely. "Because you'll pull through, you always do! every-time it looks like your gone you'll come back, that's how it is."

"It's been a couple of times hasn't it?" Bushroot asked.

"yeah, and you were fine." Darkwing told.

"I'm kind of jalouse at you." Bushroot murmered. "There is no way you would ever become a villain, you know what you are and what your supposed to do."

"Well, when you put it like that." Darkwing grinned a little sheepishly. "I suppose being coraugius and selfless has it's advantages."

"Urh that's not it." Bushroot murmered. "That's not.. " he murmered searching for the words. "I suppose you could both be selfless and a villain.. that's not why." he scratched himself by the ear.

"Then do tell please." Darkwing grumbed a little annoyed.

"You love being the hero, you enjoy every last tiny little bit of it." Bushroot at last defeated stated. "It's everything to you, I don't think you could ever stand not being the hero.. Oh and that's good!" Bushroot injected at Darkwings annoyed look. "And I suppose that's why you are not going to give up now.. because a hero wouldn't do that."

"Well, if you all ready figured all that out, that I am not going to stop, why don't you just stop mourning and help me?" Darkwing asked.

"Mr. Darkwing can't you understand, you're a hero and that's everything to you, I'm a botanist and that's everything to me and what matters to me is my plant and my work, if you really want to be a hero, help me figure this out."

"Of all the villains why did I have to be stuck with the sympathetic one." Darkwing took himself to the head. "Listen, what-ever happens Spike is here, and I promise to take care of him.. that was the most important one right? good, then that's one problem solved." Darkwing yawned. "Shezz, all ready been up all night and all day." he looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh craters." he mumbled. "All ready?"

Bushroot looked up at the clock and discovered it was well past three in the afternoon, what was so significant about this time was any-ones guess, but Darkwing seemed distressed. At last he calmed down. "Well, you figured that everything to you is being a botanist, that's something helping to resolve this identity crisis isn't it?" he asked. "So be well and go out do what ever a botanist do, I can tell, you even really good at it."

"Erh.. thank you." Bushroot murmered, a bit unsure what to do with the praise.

"Lp." Darkwing called over his shoulder. "It's time, look after the Doctor for me."

Launchpad had been sleeping in a arm chair, and now blinked drowsily. "Sure thing." he yawned deeply. "DW." he added as he was barely finished with the yawn.

"And Doctor Bushroot, for you own safety, don't touch anything." Darkwing lectured. "In fact, try and catch some sleep, your ill, you should probably rest, I won't be to long." and Darkwing was off to where-ever he went when he was not in the tower and not out scouting... he hadn't even realized that Launchpad was sleeping again and that left Bushroot virtually alone in the room. realizing this he warily started to look around, before he stood up and wandered to the lap table, shortly he glanced at the notes before he reached for a blank piece of paper and started writing down what was soon a short list, which he folded together and stuffed in his pocket.

After that he found his way over to Spike, crawled down on his knees and pulled out the plant. "There there Spike." he murmered. "Mr. Darkwing would make sure your fine.. I know that he is an egocentric arrogant maniac, but it's to important to him to be a hero to ever let any harm come to you, much can be said about him, but a he can be trusted.. which I suppose is more than you can say of me." he sighed defeated. "Just, be a good boy, do that for me." he scratched the plant as you normally would do a duck. "Your my best friend, you're the best friend any duck could ever wish for! I'm so glad that I met you, that's something I wouldn't want to chance, no no, not for a moment." and he sighed, putting the plant back. "Buy." he mumbled, walking towards the window and gulped as he witnessed the enourmus long ladder he would have to climb down from, shutting his eyes Bushroot reminded himself that he had tried way worse, been way higher up and fallen from distances at least this big.. it could be done. Taking out the list ones more he glanced at it, reading it over. "What use is making plans if you don't fullfill them." he murmered putting it back, looking around for a winter jacket, which were easily found, It was probably Darkwings as it fitted perfectly and they after all had roughly the same seize now. And it was warm. Gulping Bushroot at last opened the window, and then stepped outside in the bitter cold snow, where he slowly began his climb down.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey that's not fair! give it back!" Megavolt was in a wild chase after QuackerJack, trying to get the innocent batteries back. "Don't hurt them!"

"Catcha Catcha!" Quackerjack Laughed as he jumped around.

"Come on give!" Megavolt cried as Quackerjack started jumping crawling upwards on some boxes in the warehouse they were currently in."

"Njah I don't think so." QuackerJack laughed, jumping all the way down to make a run for it.

"Why are you even doing this?" Megavolt asked.

"I was bored." Quackerjack shrugged. "And with no Bushy your next in line, aren't you feeling lucky?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." Megavolt gritted. "Now you made me think of him again and I had forgotten." he sunk down on his knees. "And he in the clutches of that Dolt! Darkwing."

"Oh no now you got me depressed." Quackerjack had stopped jumping around. "I just thought to deviate a bit so I wouldn't have to think about it."

"Can't you just imagine what he is going to do?" Megavolt asked grabbing Quackerjacks jester costume to almost smack his face up in Quackerjacs face. "The torture! the humiliation!"

"The talks about being selfless acts and giving!" Quackerjack cried out.

and both jumped aside exclaiming an simultaneous. "Ewww!"

and that was suddenly as a scramble sounded. at once the two villains jumped into each other's arms as they looked horrified in the direction of the sound.

"Who..who's there?" Quackerjack asked in a shaking voice.

"Erh Nega.. oll buddy, don't listen in like that." Megavolt swallowed. "You know that we said, we didn't mean it! honestly, we are totally with you."

Quackerjack nodded while only to visible crossing his fingers.

"Auch, oh erh!" the unknown intruder exclaimed as he thought his way ford, having obviously tripped in all of the boxes. "So..sorry." the duck who was not Negaduck looked up, before pressing a finger towards his beak. "Shhh."

"BUSHY!" the two villains exclaimed and immediatly ran for him.

Quackerjack reached him first and easily picked him up, litteratly lifting Bushroot from the ground before drawing the unfortunate Doctor into a crushing hug. "Don't do stuff like that! mr. Banana head was worried sick!"

"How did you escape?" Megavolt moped at him. "I thought Darkwing took you!"

"Yeah.. erh well." Bushroot tried to compose himself as he was let down on the ground. "It's a long story." he at last muttered, before looking up. "How are you guys?" he asked.

"To say that Negaduck is pissed would be the understatement of the century." Quackerjack swallowed. "He really wants you dead."

"You shouldn't even be here! What are you doing!" Megavolt horriefied seemed to realise. "If he finds you here it's buy buy Bushy, and if he finds out that you were here and we didn't give you to him there will be a double hanging tomorrow!"

"Then don't tell him!" Bushroot pleaded. "I would do the same for you!"

hesitating Qackerjack and Megavolt looked at each other, exchanging a nonverbal communication, before at last nodding.

"All right." Megavolt at last said. "But only because it would our heads if he knew! literately!"

"But your fine right?" Bushroot asked.

"As fine as you can be when a maniac would really like to chop you up with a chainsaw." Quackerjack told. "That's what happened to us today, how about you."

"Nothing note worthy." Bushroot shrugged. "I'm fine, I thinking about making a permanent vacation to Hawaii, so you wont ever have to worry about me ever again."

"Why have I never come up with such a plan?" Megavolt asked defeated.

"You love this city too much." Bushroot suggested.

"Yeah." Megavolt agreed in a smile.

"Oh i'm glad your fine, listen.. my green house." Bushroot started.

"Don't go there!" Qackerjack exclaimed immediately. "It's on constant surveillance, anyone sets a food in there and he'll be fried even before he knows what happened."

"What about my plants?" Bushroot asked horrified.

"Well.. last time I checked nothing was hurt." Megavolt scratched his head as he was in the middle of the very difficult act of retrieving memories.

"Everything's fine! now stop before you short ciequit!" Quackerjack cut Megavolt off.

"How's Licky?" Bushroot then at last asked.

"Fine, you know how he is." Quackerjack started explaining. "slippery, if any-one can slip out of it he can, and he's on surveillance right now.. in the green house."

"So that's a no go." Bushroot murmured. "Well, your fine, that's good, I think I will be going to Cuba."

"Wasn't it Hawaii?" Quackerjack asked.

"What-ever." Bushroot shrugged. "Look, it was really great seeing you guys, and if Negaduck ever gives up on the green house, it would be great if you could take some of the plants, they are worth money you know, just sell them to a place good, like a botanic centre, or a university. I assure you they will pay good money for them."

"I'll write it down." Megavolt nodded.

"Oh, well.. buy guys." Bushroot at last say. "Don't worry, No post cards so there is no way Negaduck will know you even saw me." and he wandered the long way out.

.. long after that, as it was once again day time, Bushroot had fought himself all the way through town, through the snow and on food it had taken hours on end, simply because he didn't have pocket change for the bus, and then finally he was there.. standing right in front of a fine little yellow house, with a nice garden outside, lots of plants were to be found in it, small tress, all covered in snow. Bushroot retrieved his list and read through the words again.

_Spike_

_Green house. _

_Megavolt_

_Quackerjack_

_Liquidator. _

those were the words, the single things he wanted to see or speak to.. though there was one word more to be found, Bushroot was left to stare quite a while on the word swallowing, and then shaking.. probably because he was literately freezing to the bone, he wouldn't be surprised if he was in fact blue right now. yet, his eyes were festooned on the word.

_Rhoda_

he gulped an extra turn.. well, he made it all the way to here.. now it was just all about doing it he cheated himself while folding the paper, and then thought himself through the snow all the way up to the entrance.. for a moment he just stood there in front of the door, and he had to use all of his will to raise his hand, and knock three times.. and there was silence.

This was stupid! why did he even do this? It was pointless.

He was just about to turn around to make a run for it, as it was suddenly to late. the door was opened. "Yeas." a female voice sounded.

Bushroot stiffled together from the spot, and then swallowed as he slowly turned his head. And there she was, Doctor Rhoda Dendron looking at least as beautiful as Bushroot remembered her beak slightly open and her eyes slightly widened. "Doctor Bushroot!" she exclaimed.

At last Bushroot turned all the way around. "Hallo Doctor Dendron." he managed to say.

For some time there was silence, Rhoda looking wide-eyed at him and Bushroot fimbling under her gaze.

"Look." Bushroot at last broke the silence. "I know this must be a little weird for you." his hand found it's way to his neck which he nervously scratched as he spoke. "If not... even down right unpleasent, but the thing just is. Something is happening to me, and I don't know what, I'll may go away in a little while and before that happens." he was looking at the ground instead of her as he rambled, not able to look her in the eyes. "I just wanted to appologies, to you.. you've stood up for me, all the time we've worked together and how did I repay you?" he defeated slunk together. "by trying to mutate you, I'm really sorry, I wouldn't want that to happen for anyone."

Suddenly something Bushroot didn't quite register at once happened.. it took a while for him to figure that he was being hugged.

"Doctor Dendron!" he exclaimed surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry." Dendron retrieved back, whipping a tear away with her hand. "I've was just so shocked to see you.. as you! and happy."

"You.. are?" Bushroot asked.

"I know you couldn't have been yourself." Dendron stated. "You would never hurt a flie."

"Well, flies perhaps, to feet my fly traps with." Bushroot admitted.

"So maybe flies." Dendron conquered. "But not people."

"Don't tell yourself things, you know that isn't true." Bushroot sighed.

"Oh you mean our former colleagues?" Dendron asked. "They were fine once the hedge shears had gotten through to them."

"Oh that's good." Bushroot sighed releaved. "Well, I guess that's it, that was all I came for just saying.. I'm sorry, and.. thank you for standing up for me, I would have brought some flowers, just to give something.. but that seems a bit ironic.. So I guess I'll better be going, it was really good to see you!" he was just about to turn around, and this time making a quick get away for good.

"Reginald wait!"

Reginald? confused Bushroot turned around again and looked up at her.

"Oh sorry, Doctor Bushroot." Dendron corrected herself.

"No, Reginald is fine.. it's good.. in fact, it's an honour." he stammered.

"Oh.. well. Reginald." Dendron tried. "Then it's Rhoda."

"Rhoda.." Bushroot echoed.

"Wont you come in?" she finally asked.

confused Bushroot pointed at himself.

"Just for a cup of coffee." Dendron ellaborated. "And you can tell me what happened, I promise I wont call the police."

"Oh that wasn't what I was afraid of at all." Bushroot murmered very nervously scratching his neck.

"Then what's the trouble?" Dendron asked stepping aside gesturing for him to follow.

"Your sure?" Bushroot asked.

"It's just coffee." Dendron answered.

"Oh right, yeas. Coffee." Bushroot nodded. "Sure, why not, it's not like it means anything all though." he halted. "I don't do well with coffee anymore, plants and coffeine doesn't mix."

"Your still half plant?" Dendron asked stunned.

"Oh no, how silly of me." Bushroot face palmed himself. "Sometimes you just forget so easily you know, olds habits and all that."

"That's all right, I do prefer herbal tea myself." Dendron assured. "Come in, I make some, it's to cold to be standing out here! it's a wonder you havn't turned blue yet"

At last Bushroot made it all the way inside and the door was closed behind him, gulping he looked around.. it was merely the fronthall and yet there was all ready several plants in here, their mere presence made him relax, if only a little. "Your sure about this?" he asked as he removed the damp jacket to hang it with the others, Dendron was all ready out in the kitchen. "I still am I most wanted criminal."

"oh who cares, what people doesn't know wont hurt them." Dendron called back. "Just make yourself at home."

hesistanly Bushroot popped his head inside of the living rooms, there were plants absolutely everywhere, at once Bushroot relaxed he couldn't help it, it was like being in the enviroment he belonged for the very first time, it was not entirely his green house but close enough, relaxed he wandered inside trying to take it all in, naming all of the plants in his head, he bowed down to sniff to an pink azaleas, mostly known as a morning Rhododendron, as fully exspected it had a sweet sugar like nectar smell. "She sure take good care of you guys." he mumbled to the plant. "I mean look at that green colour and this sieze, your a real beauty aren't you."

"Thea is ready." Dendron made her entrance.

"Dah!" Bushroot jumped up in the air. "Doctor Dendron, I mean Rhoda.. I mean.. urh.. I wasn't. I mean."

"You were talking to the plants." Dendron shrugged. "That is nothing new, you have done that for as long as I've known you." she told as she sat down placing the tray in front of herself.

"I have.. oh." Bushroot fumbled. "I guess it just makes more sense whey they can talk back.. I wasn't sure if it was a habit I had gained or.."

"If you ask me it's no worse than old ladies talking to their cats." Dendron shrugged pouring up herbal thea in two mugs. "Spending hours on end everyday only with plants I suppose it's only natural to start talking to them.. I hope, or I went crazy a long time ago." she murmered.

"You must do other stuff." Bushroot tried.

"I life for my carrier." Dendron shrugged. "And my carrier is plant science."

"That's honestly a shame.." Bushroot murmered accepting a mug of herbal tea, that instantly warmed his hands.

Dendron lifted an eyebrow. "Your saying I shouldn't pursue the scientific knowledge."

"No no!" Bushroot assured. "I just mean.. you really are very smart and the scientific world owe you so much, but your also very nice.. and well, doesn't take a doctor degree to figure.. urh well, pretty, you should take all out of life you could get." He told. "You disserve to life! see it all, try it all."

"That's very nice of you to say." Dendron answered. "But enough about me.. what happened to you? I've been having an eye on the news when you appeared, but I had no clue you were searching for a cure, you should have come to me."

"I wasn't." Bushroot injected. "I mean.. no I wasn't looking for a cure at all.. it just happened, one evening I was feeling under the weather and the next morning." he looked down on his hand. "It's all good though, I'm glad it's over." he shuddered lightly. "it's like waking up from a nightmare." and plummet right down in another one was his exact thoughts... though sitting here.. it felt so warm and safe, Rhoda there.. it was like a dream, he tried to hide a yawn behind his hand.

"Am I that boring?" Rhoda asked amused.

"Oh no! Don't think that!" Bushroot told. "It's just been such a long night.. day.. night."

"Make up your mind." Rhoda urged, still as amused.

"Night and day." Bushroot then told defeated. "Two nights and a entire day." he desperately tried to conceal another yawn. "I think I'll better be going."

"Going where?" Dendron asked a little worried.

"I'll think of something." Bushroot shrugged.

"You don't have any-where to go do you?" Rhoda asked.

"Don't think about me." Bushroot coughed down in his hand.

"Oh no, you're getting ill!" Dendron exclaimed. "It must be the cold! that horrible ice outside."

"No really, I'm fine." Bushroot tried to assure, but it was only to obviouse that he wasn't.

Dendron stood up to place a hand on his forehead. "Your cold as ice." she stunned commented. "I thought you would be warm, not cold."

"Part plant, different rules." Bushroot coughed down in his hand.

"Your still part plant?" Dendron asked. "Oh for heaven's sake you need sunlight! c-vitamins! come on!" she pulled him up on his legs and drew him with her, through the house and into a little green house, lighted up with artificial sun light. "Stay here." she gestured. "Sit down." she commanded.

Unable to even come with a comeback, Bushroot just found it wise to do as was told.

"How are you feeling now?" Dendron asked. "And be completely honest." she injected as he was about to open his beak.

Which indeed made Bushroot change his mind mid-way through. "Cold." he at last admitted, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Stay here." Dendron then commented. "I'll be right back." and she turned around to swush out, mumbling something about men and their stupidity.


	8. Chapter 8

Bushroot didn't even realize that he had dozed off, not before he woke again and found that he was quite alone in the little green house and discovered a blanket had been put over him, not a regular blanket but the folio kind you usually used to warm up people who was developing hypofomia due to extreme cold, exactly because it reflected warmth back to the body as well as what-ever sunlight there was to be found, intensifying the sunlight by three times.. smart girl that Rhoda, Bushroot hesitated as he felt for his heart.

Son of a.. it was actually beating, in a slow rythm yeas, but the last time he had gotten the impression he was all the way down to only half a minute, now it was regularly enough. And yeas, he also still looked duck enough, still covered in feathers and not leaves.

Yawning Bushroot stretched out his arms and rubbed his eyes to discover a note in front of him, warily he picked it up.

"Went to work, will be back at four, please don't go any-where I need to talk to you, there is food in the kitchen and remember to drink a lot of water. Rhoda."

Bushroot blinked. She really was the kindest person in the entire universe, both the kindest and prettiest, how he had ever wanted to change anything about her was really starting being a mystery to even himself... and how long had he been a sleep? Judging from the light coming from the outside it had been over half a day.

Looking around Bushroot tried to take the green house in, it was really quite small and simple, only some few exotic plants such as grapes wines hanging on the wall, a single fly trap the same specie as Spike, only this one was a little smaller and pink, there wasn't too many flowers in here right now though, probably because of the month.

Just by his hand right beside him there was a plant who had totally given up, insisting upon not carrying any leafs despite the obvious good treatment. "Hey bud don't do that." Bushroot looked down at the plant sitting down on his knees while wrapping the folio blanket around him. "It'll be spring again soon enough, just hang in there or Rhoda just gets upset." he held a hand down as to support the flower. "Come on bud, stand up, be a proud flower."

And then suddenly as if it was magic the little flower began to grow, it stood up proud and strong, it's vein turning from the withered brown into a healthy green and it's bud growing and opening to reveal a beautiful blue flower in a matter of seconds. "That's it." Bushroot smiled. "And how pretty you are to you..." he halted in mid sentence. "Son of a!" he stood up looking bewildered at his hands. "Well, I am sure there is some sort of bright side to this." he felt the artificial sun light hitting him straight in the back intensified by the folio and the energy poured through his body.. that beam coupled with the folio was really the equiliant of a intense over dozis. And then he noticed, his hands were turning light green. "Yikes!" Bushroot yelled and immediately jumped out of the sun beam and all the way out of the green house, to witness his hands turn white again. "Phew." Bushroot sighed relieved, "That was close." he looked down as he closed ducky hands. "I wonder if you can buy a sun blocker factor hundred yet." he looked into the green house and looked at the flower which was still blossoming just as proudly. "It is nice to give life to something though." he mumbled. "I hope Rhoda won't mind."

Finally Bushroot decided to do just as he was told, drink some water.. it took some exploration to get to the kitchen and a little more to find a glass, but as he had started drinking he realized how thirsty he really was. Sighing relived Bushroot put down the glass to rub his eyes, silently debating if it wouldn't be better if he left now before Rhoda came back.. but then perhaps she would be disappointed. He kind of literately owed her his life. and she hadn't even called for the police or a friend to watch him while he was gone.. That was unbelievable that she would trust him that much. Sure, they had been colleagues for years, and often even partners in their projects watching each others backs and being second opinions on each others work, Rhoda's reasoning being she would trust any other of her colleagues to add something to it, at must they would screw it up.. and well, Bushroot's reasons were indeed very similar.

But this also seemed nothing short of a miracle, Bushroot had honestly not counted on their encounter to go so well, he had just wanted desperately to get the apology out there before it was too late, and tell her how good a person she was, she disserved that.. but in light of recent events, he may had all the time in the world.

"So there you are."

Bushroot stiffled and literately threw his glass of water over his head spilling the containt all over the kitchen floor. no.. it couldn't be.. not possible, how could he be here! Bushroot was shocked into sheer fright.. And right in Dendrons house to! It was going too far.

"What are you waiting for, turn around so I can see you you traitorous broccoli."

Bushroot swallowed with both his hands in the air, and then slowly did as he was told, turning around and found himself face to face with the dreaded Negaduck.. the last time Bushroot had been this scared was when Negaduck had pointed a gun at his face, yet somehow, this felt even worse. "Ho-ho-how?" Bushroot asked.

"Did you really think you would be able to hide from me for long traitor! did you really think you would be able to switch sides that easily?" Negaduck asked, his gun firmly pointed at Bushroot. "Working with the annoying purple dork, I told you, working for me is a life time business, and your act was the worst weakling."

"Then shoot and be done with it." Bushroot answered. "I'm tired of all of this okay! I just want it to end!"

"Shoot you? ha!" Negaduck swirled the gun in his hand and then stuffed it back in his pocket. "Oh we are well pas that bean spine, you won't be allowed to go that easily."

"What?" Bushroot asked. "But.. what can you do?" he asked.

"Well, first I take everything important to you." Negaduck looked nonchalant at his nails. "Then I make you witness them being destroyed." he told. "And first then, after you cried for a week or two, I will kill you, I can't have you return in some sort of silly act of revenge. I guess it's another thing that makes you so weak, you have so much stuff for me to destroy, I even got a new toy I am looking forward to see suffer." he smiled. "Oh don't look at me like that, your the one who made this into a personal affair, before it was just business and you were in the way, but now you really pissed me off, you only fault really, so whatever happens is because _you _made it happen." he guided Bushroot to the day. "Say hallo to the person you care the most for!" and he opened the door to reveal Dendron being held back by Quackerjack, Megavolt sparkling and Liquidator swimming around the plants.

"Rhoda!" Bushroot called out. "You evil!" he turned to Negaduck. "let her go! she has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh that reaction just makes me want to keep her even more." Negaduck rubbed his hands.

"Don't you have any conscious?" Bushroot asked.

"Nope." Negaduck smiled.

"Guys!" Bushroot turned to the others. "Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Bushy." Megavolt looked painfully at him. "Negaduck was there in the storehouse, he saw you.. and he.. well if didn't follow him we would be fried."

"Damn straight." Negaduck complied.

"so you listened in?" Bushroot asked.

Negaduck shrugged. "I had to figure how important she really was, if she was worth bothering with."

"Rhoda don't be afraid!" Bushroot tried to get to her. "I'll safe you!"

"Ah-ah-ah." Liquidator blocked the way. "Entrance to party will first open at midnight, tickets can be bought at Negaducks, buy now and get a night you will never forget."

Bushroot didn't care, he ran straight through the water dog to Liquidators great surprise. "Let her go!" and he tried to raise a fist against Quackerjack holding Rhoda, only to have Megavolt zap him.

"Sorry." Megavolt managed to say with obvious hurt in his eyes. "I don't want to do this either."

"Yeah Sorry." Quackerjack complied.

"I am sorry that I need to fight you guys." Bushroot told. "But she's more important!" and even though it looked purely pathetic, the short little nerdy duck in a doctors coat and with a loose tie tried to charge again against the four major super villains, which made the whole picture look purely sad as it was only to obvious that he was way over his neck.

And suddenly Bushroot was hit on the back of his head and send straight down on the floor, Negaduck towering over him. "I'll expect to see you soon, we aren't finished, I think I shall enjoy destroy that green house little by little, it's like a tropical jungle in there, I may just sit back and enjoy a pinia colada ones in a while."

"No." was the only thing Bushroot could say as he tried to fight himself up on his alboves.

"And by the way, if you want to end her suffering quicker bring Darkwing, because if I see as much as a trace of purple cape, she's dead in a second!" the duck villain warned. "Asta la vista bushy!" Negaduck guided all of them out of the room towards the front door.

"Negaduck I warn you!" Bushroot managed to yell. "If you in any way harm Rhoda, you'll not only be sorry, that isn't going to cut it."

"Oh yeas continue to talk like that, that is music to my ear." Negaduck laughed. "I'll be seeing you around weakling!" and he slammed the door together cutting him off from Bushroot.

"No Rhoda!" in a impressive show of strength Bushroot got up to his feet's and ran for the door to open it wide and run outside in the thick white snow, but they were all ready gone. "Rhoda!" he called out for her. "RHODA!"


	9. Chapter 9

The path in front of Bushroot was clear, the green house! he needed to get to the green house, somehow safe Rhoda and somehow throw the whole bunch out of there!

.. a great question merely begged, how would he even imagine doing anything like that? He was a total nothing, he couldn't do anything.. he was useless.

Bushroot stopped in mid run at his way towards the green house, outside of the city.. he was never going to reach it on time, it was to impossible. And what would he even do when he got there?

It had started snowing again, and not only that, it was storming! a true snow storm hopelessly throwing bushroot around, literately slamming him into a building and then blowing him backwards, in the wrong direction... in his haste he had all forgotten about a winther coat and the cold was beginning to slow him down. "No.. I can't give up." he mumbled.

And suddenly, as if a miracle happened, far above him hovering in the air.. was a very recognisable air plane, the thunderquack.. Bushroot didn't think he had ever seen such a blessed sight before. "Hey!" he yelled upwards to the plane. "Hey down here! It's me your looking for right! I'm here!"

The plane still hovered around.. for a moment Bushroot thought that the pilot hadn't seen him at all, but at last a ladder fell down from the sky, inviting Bushroot to crawl up.

"Thank god for major hero complexes." Bushroot sighed relived, knowing to well that Darkwing was simply to much of a hero to leave him down there. And it didn't take long for the long ladder to be pulled all the way up in the air, Bushroot clinging to it, he was really an earthbound person, highs would never ever be his thing! and a strong arm pulled him inside. "Thanks." Bushroot gaped as he looked up to discover it was only the pilot in the plane, Darkwing was no where to be found, he confused looked around.

"DW is searching the lower grounds." the pilot told as he had guessed Bushroots thoughts. "And boy am I happy to see you, we both thought we would at most find a frozen corpse!"

"Don't worry I'm fine!" Bushroot told. "No honestly I am." he answered to Launchpad raised eyebrow. "I guess I only needed the right doctor." he shrugged. "And I need to stay out of the sunlight in the future." he murmered.

"why's that?" Launchpad asked. "I thought sunlight was good for you."

"It is.. but." Bushroot swallowed. "It's the entire key, I can handle a little to keep on going, to much and I'll turn completely back, and it's the reason why I shut down in the first place, it was the cold and the fact that I hadn't got any sun light for months."

"I... see." it was clear Launchpad didn't really, but was sort of confused.

Bushroot shook his head. "Can you not tell Darkwing you found me, and just get me to my green house?" Bushroot asked.

"No can't do." Launchpad told firmly. "I promised to get you straight back to the tower and then contact DW."

"But I need to get to my plant house!" Bushroot exclaimed. "Before Rhoda.." he halted and then took a deep breath. "You remember Doctor Rhoda Dendron right?" he asked.

"It rings a bell." Launchpad admitted.

"She's my collauge, she's the one who helped me." Bushroot told. "But Negaduck followed me and kidnapped her, and they are in my green house.. My green house!" he exclaimed. "If I involve Darkwing she's dead, please!" he begged folding his hands. "I just need to get to them!"

"And then what are you going to do?" Launchpad asked honestly confused.

"I don't know." Bushroot admitted. "But I got to do something!"

"What about your powers?" Launchpad then suggested. "If it's Sunlight you lack, why not take a boost and hope for the best."

"No!" Bushroot exclaimed. "Don't you see, as the mutant plant I am one of them, one of the villains! I can't go back to that, not now when Rhoda needs me."

"Are you sure that's an issue at all?" Launchpad asked.

"Just look at the things I were doing!" Bushroot told. "No, it's better being on the safe side."

Launchpad looked straightforward as he was flying. "Hm." he frowned. "Your sure there even is a going back?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Bushroot asked.

"I don't know much, but I don't think it's that simple." Launchpad mussed. "My dad used to tell me that life is like walking lost through the jungle of amazonas, once you passed a spot you will never ever be able to go back and find that same spot again, because you passed that." Launchpad told. "The only way you can go is forward, away from the spot."

"That's sort of depressing." Bushroot murmered.

Launchpad shrugged. "You may never be able to go back to an earlier spot in life, but as you move forward in that amazonas jungle you can choose your route, if you go left or right, up the stream or down the stream and it will lead you to new spots, you may can see them because of trees and bushes and leafs and stuff like that, but what you need to remember, is that it's all an adventure."

Bushroot blinked. "Your father said all that?" he asked.

"Yep, the same day he refused to let me move back home." Launchpad answered.

Bushroot looked a bit stunned at Launchpad.. well that last sentence kind of just spoiled everything. Still.. it was something to chew on.. Bushroot had to admit, he couldn't in the slightest imagine himself going back to work for Negaduck any-more, no matter the circumstance, the villainous duck had simply gone too far.

"Will you help me then?" Bushroot at last asked. "Get me back to the green house?"

Launchpad hesisted slightly, and then at last nodded. "Okay."

"And don't tell Darkwing, he'll just insist upon coming, and then it's game over." Bushroot sighed. "I need to do this alone."

Again Lunchpaid hesitated slightly, before at last nodded again. "Okay Doc."

relived Bushroot sat back.

"All though before we go, I actually have something for you." Launchpad trailed off.

Bushroot lifted an questioning eyebrow.

"Try and look at the passager seat." Launchpad suggested.

Confused Bushroot did as he was told and turned around, to look a bit stunned at, before he brightened up. "I don't believe it!" he smiled all over his face. "Oh happy days!" he clapped his hands.

"I knew you would be happy." Launchpad couldn't help but grin. "Honestly, I and DW were a bit surprised to, we figured it had something to do with you."

Bushroot was simply to busy to take notice of Launchpad, busy scratching Spike who was hoping up and down in enjoyment. "Who's a good boy." Bushroot cheered the plant. "Yeas you are!"

And it was only happy that Spike was a very happy and content animated plant.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well many things can be said about old Bushy but he does have taste, you sure is one fine specimen." Negaduck commented from his throne like chair sat up in the middle of Bushroots green house the lovely Rhoda Dendron bound firmly in the queen chair beside him.

"I wish I could say the same of you, but your an evil ugly person." Rhoda retorted.

At that Negaduck simply laughed loudly. "Evil? are you kidding me, I am the meanest crook you will ever see!" he proudly announced. "Most chicks finds that facinating." he leaned towards her.

"I, sir, am not that kind of a girl! So let me go, or I..."

"Or what?" Negaduck asked. "Hope that the veggie will come and safe you? oh please."

"He is a bigger and better man than you'll ever be." Rhoda turned her head away looking up.

"Please, he is a villain, some day he just happened to become lucky, got those magnificent powers, and what did he do? make the world a better place? No, he committed a crime." Negaduck told smoothly. "Darling, I am just as good for you as he is."

"He was upset!" Rhoda counter argued. "There's a difference, and beside he was not being completely himself! being turned into a half plant, being laughed at and then being hunted down by that crazy Darkwing Duck will do that to you! I've kept my eye on him since, news papers love to tell any little detail about what's he been up to, so I know, and I know he never harmed anyone."

"That's an awful lot of faith to give someone who spend the last years just hiding out in here only going out to rob a plant store for fertilizer." Negaduck commented lazedly. "Or if he is really going wild, teaming up with Saint Canards most wanted to rob a bank."

"I know that." Rhoda hissed annoyed. "But I also know Reginald, I've known him for years! All right so he had difficulty handle the situation but worse people would have taken over the city, you said it yourself, he's been here, less gentle men could even have gone on a murdering rampage in frustration, I don't even dare think what you would have done." she stated.

"Oh that's one of my favorite day dreams." Negaduck sighed. "First I would cause havoc in the middle of the city, destroy a couple of buildings, make people run confused around in terror, then when Darkwing finally shows up I would squash him as a little insect, and then at last take the entire city in ransom and be the new king, and when they think they are all safe, I'll destroy the entire town!"

Rhoda blinked. "What is it even you want?" she asked. "If it's not power?"

"Who wants power?" Negaduck asked. "Do you know how much responsibitly and boredom that comes with that? Hah!" he laughed. "I just want to do whatever the hell I want, I want to continue like this forever and no one should ever be bigger than me!"

"That's it?" Rhoda asked. "You just want to be a villain?"

"Yep." Negaduck grinned as he leaned back. "This is without a doubt the best life any-one could ever want." he grinned. "So what about it tootsie? Warming up yet?"

"Hmpf!" Rhoda turned away.

"You gotta admit, I am a lot more handsome then that nerdy professor." Negaduck tried.

"Keep telling yourself that." she returned.

"Your.. saying he's more handsome than me?" a warning glint came into Negaduck's eyes. "Why you little!" he stood up on his throne and was just about to reach for Rhoda.

"Hey!" a familiar voice sounded from way below her. "Leave her alone!" Bushroot called up.

"Why is the nerd!" Negaduck let go of Dendron. "I must admit, that was sort of quicker than expected? Did you actually have the guts to hijack a car or something, that's surprising."

"A lot about these last few days have been surprising." Bushroot returned. "For one, I never realized how ugly you are are!"

"Ugly!" at once Negaduck was up on his legs. "Say that again!"

"Gladly!" Bushroot yelled back. "It's probably no wonder that you'r evil, it's from lack of caring you know, your mother must have left you because your so ugly!"

"You're dead Bushbreath!" Negaduck litteratly growled.

Rhoda was left to stare a little wide-eyed at the scenary, it didn't make any sense for Reginald to do this, to start insulting Negaduck so why? Suddenly she felt something tugging behind her, a but shocked to jumped up.. to discover a yellow fly-trap which had a moment ago been in the act of loosening her ropes, and Rhoda looked back at Reginald who wasn't done yelling insults, taking up all of Negaducks attention, deliberately taking his attention of Rhoda.

Rhoda swallowed and let the fly trap do his job.

"All right that's it!" Negaduck growled. "No one makes fun of my mother!" he yelled angrily.

"So we are a momma's boy to now?" Bushroot asked, sounding a lot braver than he felt, nervously his eyes darted to Rhoda and he relieved realized that Spike had succeeded, she was free of the Ropes. now run! Off with you Rhoda! But she didn't, instead she looked calculating at Negaduck who had his back to her, and she stepped towards him, raising a fist. "NO RHODA DON'T!" Bushroot yelled as she was about to hit Negaduck.

But it was all too late, the fist hammered downwards only for Negaduck to swirl around and grab her wrist. "Did you really think I didn't notice you right behind me?" Negaduck asked.

"Rhoda, you should have run." Bushroot told in a heart broken voice. "Spike would have shown you a safe passage out."

"And leave you here?" Rhoda asked. "For him to have fun with?" she looked angrily at Negaduck. "I don't think so."

"You really piss me off lady." Negaduck growled. "But well." he grinned. "Makes it twice as fun for me to torture you in front of him!" he drew Rhoda in.

"Don't touch her!" Bushroot called and then streched out his arms. "Come on." he whispered desperately. "Come on!" and suddenly small veins started to sprout around Negaduck and slowly crawl up his legs.

Negaduck looked down. "Oh so you have a little power left." and he simply moved his food and all of the small veins broke. "Honestly you will have to do a lot better than that." and just for fun he stepped on the remains which squeaked under his food and then was pretty much left squashed and useless.

Defeated Bushroot looked up at Negaduck swallowing, and then his eyes squinted a new determination coming over them. "It was really dump of you to set this up in here you know." Bushroot made aware.

"How so?" Negaduck asked in a lazy town.

"This is _my _green house filled with _my_ PLANTS!" and he moved his arms commanding a big tree which was all ready in there, smacking Negaduck on this side of his head sending him down in the ground. "These are not just any strange plants, these are my plants, I know every single plant in here as if that plant was my child! I grew every single one of them from seed, even this tree." he as another puppet master controlled the tree branch so it picked up Negaduck by the cape. "This is my home court."

Stunned Rhoda looked at the show.

"So I am saying it again, giving you a fair chance, just let her go."

Negaduck however didn't quite give the reaction Bushroot had been hoping for, instead he started laughing. "Oh he's fighting back now?" he asked. "Marvelous! but see, here's the trouble, your still weak and I'm not, so there is no way you are going to win." and Negaduck pulled a chain saw the simply saw off the branch who was holding him, you could literately hear the tree's scream as it let go of him, retrieving back.

"Oh that's was low." Bushroot told grimly.

"Ah ah." Negaduck told reaching for Rhoda who had been left in quite the stunned state. "I got the ladie, and I got the back up." he looked behind Bushroot and Bushroot twirled around to look.

There the rest of the fearsome five was looking at the scenary.

Bushroot took a deep breath. "To scared to face me one on one?" he asked.

"Please." Negaduck rolled his eyes. "But I don't see why I should get my hands to dirty."

"Fine then." Bushroot murmered. "Sorry guys, but I wont have you interfere!" and he raised his hand as he was still looking at Negaduck wines suddenly came from every where surrounding the trio and before they new it they were trapped in a neat little organic cage, and as none of these three had chainsaws it wasn't quite as easy for them to get out, even Liquidator had trouble as the plants had proved only to willing to drink of him.

"And sorry Rhoda, I know you just want to help, But I wont have you caught in the cross fire." And Spike jumped up to bite Negaducks arm so he hauled in pain letting go of Rhoda, only to have a wine wrap itself three times around her and lift her up in the air.

Rhoda screamed as she covered her eyes.

"Sorry!" Bushroot yelled up to her. "I promise you wont be hurt!"

"I just hate highs!" Dendron called back. "And this is even worse with nothing below me!"

Bushroot took a deep breath as he guided the wine towards a ledge up under the roof where he gently put her down and she quickled pressed herself against the wall horriefied looking down.

"All right now it's you and me!" Bushroot pointed towards Negaduck. "You've gone to far and it's time to be put in place."

"Oh this is getting more hillariouse by the minutes." Negaduck rubbed his hands. "I never knew you had a comedic vain."

"Let's face it." Bushroot acknowledged. "There is a lot of things you don't know about me!" and he raised both his arms the plants around him started passing him, surrounding the short nerdy looking duck and worked their way up towards Negaduck.

"Hahaha!" Negaduck laughed pulling his chainsaw and starting it. "Let the fun begin!" and he jumped straight up on the first wine coming cutting it so it retrieved jumped and started on the next one, Bushroot desperately trying to control more veins at ones trying to take Negaduck by surprise, but his plants kept on getting hurt and with each hurt plant it was hurting Bushroot himself, he tried to use the tree to slam Negaduck across the room, Spike succeeded in biting the duck but only to have Negaduck kick the fly trap far away.

Negaduck was winning.

"No." Bushroot uttered defeated and Negaduck had come all the way to stand right in front of him armed with his chainsaw. "Your toast now." he made aware. "And your Toot's is history to." he looked up. "You heard that baby?" he yelled up at the horrified Rhoda. "Your history!"

"Reginald!" she screamed. "Get out of here."

Bushroot took a defeated breath. "You really think I would just leave you?" he asked quietly though there was no way for her to hear it.

And Negaduck violently smacked him across the room. "Ah that felt good!" Negaduck yelled triumphantly. "again!" and he kicked Bushroot further, and kicked the poor doctor again, in the ribs and on the face. "The only way to make this moment better would be if Dorkwing was here to!" he laughed. "weak and pathetic of cause, just like you!" and he stamped on top of of Bushroot's chest making Bushroot gape for breath.

A scream sounded from up under the roof, Rhoda who couldn't hold it back any longer by the sight of Negaduck stamping on Bushroot.

"Oh hey Toots!" Negaduck grinned upwards. "Lets fine a way to get you down from there so I can reunite you with the dear Bushbrain, then you can both go to heaven together." he kicked Bushroot one final time before simply leaving, nonchalant looking around for a tree or a ladder to climb in.

"No." Bushroot was laying on his back hurting as hell as he squinted his eyes. "Rhoda." and he opened his eyes to be faced with the roof of his green house.. completely covered in snow.. though, there was a small hole in the white cover, and it was becoming bigger.. the snow was melting, and on the other side through the clear glass was the honest to god sun which hadn't been shining probably for month, it's rays being allowed free entrance through the glass and into the plants, being so much better than any artificial sun light ever would, and Bushroot could fell it to, fell the change upon him. "Rhoda is more important." he decided silently.

"Keep away from me!" Rhoda demanded backing away from the evil caped duck, but also glanced down being terrified of dropping down.

"No I don't think so."

"Please god help me." Dendron begged scared for her life.

_"I told you to leave her alone!" _And the plant house just went nuts, everything seemed to grow and in the middle of it, a obviouse mutant plant duck rode upwards standing on a ever growing wine.

"Reginald!" Dendron called.

Bushroot managed to flash a grin. "Told you I wouldn't let you get hurt." he said.

Negaduck looked wide-eyed at the scenary and at the green mutant plant duck. "Whops."

Bushroot looked at him. "Negaduck!" he then challenged firmly."You told me I could have been the greatest of all of us, all in the fearsome five." he stated. "Thanks for the tip!" and he send a vine smacking Negaduck of the ledge. "You crossed the line and you've gone too far!"

"You wont get me so easy!" Negaduck pulled his chainsaw, only to be taking by surprise of the wine behind him who pushed him of the ledge and another grapped him. "No no no!" Negaduck yelled. "No fair no fair!" and he was tossed helplessly around, a wine grabbed Negaduck and squashed him helplessly making Negaduck squeak.

"I told you that if you did this you would be far more than sorry!" Bushroot told in a firm voice burning with anger, the vine obviously squasing Negaduck so he could barely breath. "Now who's weak?" Bushroot asked. "Tell me Negaduck, how does it fell?" the vine ever tightened and squeecked. "How is it to be the weak one huh!" Negaduck was turning blue.

"Reginald stop it!" Dendron exclaimed.

Bushroot's head turned towards her as she looked horrified at him.

"But Rhoda." he hesitated. "It's all his fault, he wanted to hurt you, he is evil."

"Yeas he is." Dendron acknowledged. "But Reginald, this isn't you! Don't go there, he isn't worth it."

Bushroot starred at her, and then as in a slight nod he lowered Negaduck down on the ground, plus the giant plant he himself stood on was lowered to, a branch was offered to Rhoda for her to take a seat in and as she was finally lifted down to, clinging to the branch, did Bushroot offer her a green leafed hand to help her down the last little way. "Are you all right?" Bushroot asked.

"As fine as a girl is ever going to be after that ordeal." Rhoda straightened out her clothes before hesitating. "Thank you for saving me." she at last said.

"Thank you for saving me." Bushroot returned.

"Oh come now, I couldn't let you freeze to death on my door step." she sighed.

"Not that.. well that to." Bushroot hesitated. "But right now." he told.

"Oh Reginald." Rhoda shook her head. "You're the best man I've ever met, I want you to continue being such a good person, I think I would be losing my faith in humanity if you went there." she brushed a strain of hair behind her hair. "You could literately never as much as step on a flower, it would be terrible for you to go there."

"Sure was close though." Bushroot sighed defeated and looked at his leafy hands. "Guess I am back where I started out to."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Dendron mussed. "I think I saw a good evolution." and she bowed down and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a good brave man Reginald."

Bushroot's eyes widened, and a dazed look came over his blue eyes plus a big grin on his beak as he dropped down on the ground landing on his back with a thud, just laying there with a grin on his face.

"Doctor Bushroot!" Dendron exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"As fine as you'll ever be when you were just kissed by an angel." Bushroot said dreamingly from his place on the ground looking straight upwards.

Dendron couldn't help but laugh. "That's very nice to say." she took his hand and helped pulling him back up on his feeds.

"Ah, I bet everyone says that to you." nervously Bushroot looked at the ground.

"It's not everyone I kiss." Dendron made aware.

"Ah, didn't mean it like that!" Bushroot assured. "I mean, I know you're not that kind of girl, woman!" he corrected himself. "You're a mature smart individual and."

"Your sweet." Rhoda cut him off.

"Thanks." Bushroot's head was a darker shade of green than a moment before, Rhoda guessed that was the equiliant of him blushing. "This would never work out though, I mean you're a respected scientist I am part plant, it's just not meant to be." he stated firmly.

Rhoda shook her head. "Is it forbidden love?" she asked and shrugged. "Someone I know, a really good friend told me that I should live life to the fullest."

"Well you should, you... hey that was me who said that!" Bushroot realised.

"If I came up here and knocked on the door, would you really keep me out?" she asked.

"Of cause not!" Bushroot injected. "You will always be welcome here!"

"Then I might come visit ones in a while." she finished.

"Please." Bushroot insisted, not for a moment realizing he had been tricked.

"oh this is just disgusting!" Negaduck grumbled from his trapped state. "I fell like puking all over."

Bushroot turned to look at him before returning to Rhoda. "I would love to give you a tour." he told her. "I just need to hand him over to the authorities first." he gestured at Negaduck. "Do you mind?" he asked Rhoda.

"I'll be right here waiting." Rhoda promised. "I do believe I will be quite safe in here."

"Safer than you'll ever be any-where else." Bushroot promised knowing it was nothing but the god to honest truth.

And he simply took Negaduck with him, the duck helplessly trapped in the vines which followed bushroot as some kind of pet dog, though he just made one short stop at his home made prison that contained the last three members.

"Hey!" Megavolt exclaimed. "Your back!"

"Sort of and sort of not." Bushroot nodded. "Listen the thing is, I am out, I am not a part of the fearsome five any-more, and this duck." he pointed back at the helplessly trapped Negaduck. "Is going to prison, right _now!_" the trio in the cage looked in utter surprise at the dreaded Negaduck before Bushroot continued. "Now I probably should send all of you too prison to, but I don't feel like it." he told. "But to give an advice, when you can escape, you run, and you run far away from my green house. I honestly have no idea where I stand, but why take any chances?"

"I hear you." Quackerjack promised.

"Good." Bushroot nodded. "Good luck to you all, and thanks for watching out for me, I might still return the favor one day." he gestured and turned around as soon as he stepped outside the veins sank to the ground.

"Well you heard the green duck." Megavolt gestured. "Run for it!"

The next morning as the sun rose over the cold saint canard, there was only one subject going through the streets and it was burning hot, the front page of all of the news papers.

**_Surprising Turnaround, Saint Canards most wanted handed in by our Mutant Plant duck! _**

And there was a picture of the very beaten and defeated Negaduck hopelessly trapped in the plants, looking like he wanted to kill the photographer.

One other duck of cause also had a copy of the news paper, one purple masked mallard who ended up going around in manic mad steps in his secret lair. "No fair!" Darkwing yelled angrily. "I'm supposed to catch Negaduck! he is my arch nemesis mine! And this is my town, I'm the hero! Not rotten stinky green Bushbrain!"

"It's nice to know he is fine though." Launchpad commented from his lazed position in his chair.

"Bah!" Darkwing yelled. "I helped him! Had him here, did all I could and how did he repay me? I am the hero! not him! Me! me-me-me-me-me! And the first sign I see of trouble, Bushbreath is finished! Back to jail where he belong! I tell you, crooks are and always will be crooks, they never change!"

Launchpad shrugged. "Unless it fitt's you? what about Morgana?"

"That is totally different!" Darkwing stated before he continued in his angry rant to Launchpads great amusement.

Only god knew what-ever the future would behold, that's life, no one knows what comes next.

* * *

><p><em>And that's another story finished.. I am a bit stunned actually, look at my profile! It only got completed stories! I am becoming one of does awesome authors who actually finish their stories! I used to be a slop, a zap an stupid lousy person who nevever finished any story at all and only had a bunch of half badly written stories on my page, but nope! not any more, I only go finished stories! And I didn't even realise, that's amazing!<em>

_Thanks for reading, I have no idea if I am going to write more Darkwing any time soon :/ _

_By the way.. does anyone know a good site where I can order the new comic books from? for does who don't know Darkwing Duck has started being released ones a month in comic book form and it started late last year, I would so love to get my hands on does but can't buy them in my own country (Denmark) So I guess I will have to order them over the net somehow. It would be best with a european site so it wont have to be shipped all the way from the US, can anyone help? _

_Thanks again. _


End file.
